White Horse Pike
"White Horse Pike" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 46th episode overall. It was written by Dave Flebotte and directed by Jake Paltrow. It first aired on November 10, 2013. Plot Synopsis Tipped off by Sally Wheet, Nucky enlists Eli and Agent Knox to check out the extra cargo in Florida shipments. Margaret ponders a deal with Rothstein to improve her family’s living conditions. Capone grows suspicious of Torrio; Nucky faces a dilemma; Eli makes peace with Willie. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances Deaths #Three of Valentin Narcisse's men - Shot during the UNIA charter attack by Chalky White and his men. #Two of Chalky White's men - Shot in retaliation by Narcisse and his bodyguard. #One of Joe Masseria's transporters - Shot by Agent James Tolliver. #At least two members of the Chicago Outfit - Shot by members of the North Side Gang during the attack on The Hawthorne in retaliation for Dean O'Banion's murder. #Two Atlantic County Sheriff deputies - One shot, one strangled by Chalky White. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Brian Geraghty as Agent James Tolliver / Warren Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson #Chris Caldovino as Tonino Sandrelli #Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader #Eric Ladin as J. Edgar Hoover #Patch Darragh as Bennett #Vincenzo Amato as Vincenzo Petrucelli Co-starring #Joe Abbate as Pat #Gregory Bastien #Steve Beauchamp as Sid #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland #Surya Botofasina as Mr. Coates #Pearce Bunting as Bill McCoy #Tricia Burns as Cicero Prostitute #Michael Chenevert as a Reporter #Justiin Davis as Lester White #Nore Davis #Thomas Endres as a Philadelphia Enquirer Reporter #Josie & Lucy Gallina as Emily Schroeder #Matt Giroveanu as a Sheriff's Deputy #Emma Holzer as Anne Thompson #Joseph Huffman #Stephen Izzi #Christina Jackson as Maybelle White #Travis Terrell Jacobs #Joseph LaRocca #Kareem M. Lucas #Eden Marryshow #Declan & Rory McTigue as Teddy Schroeder #Sean Phillips #Adam Ratcliffe #Tyler Jacob Rollinson #Sarah Shankman #Darrell Shipley as Earl #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Joe Tippett #Jacob A. Ware as Agent Selby Uncredited #John F. Hebert as Mayor Bader's Assistant Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Dave Flebotte - Writer #Jake Paltrow - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"White Horse Pike" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"White Horse Pike" on IMDb